Sonic chaos part 2: super smash bros 5
by Piratewarrior64
Summary: Hello, YA FOOLS! I'm back with ma sequal to sonic chaos. Sonic goes back to his uncle chucks house to practice controlling the chaos blast, with an unexpected training partner. Together sonic will compete in the 5th annual super smash bros. tornement, but this year will be different.
1. Chapter 1

Super smash bros 5 chapter 1: short prologue

After splitting up with his friends, sonic goes to his uncle Chucks house to learn how to control his new attack "the chaos blast." First sonic decides to stop at his old hut to pack up his stuff, if he's going to live at his uncles house for a while. Sonic packs all his (CRAP!) and continues his journey back to his uncles house.

Sonic made it back to his uncles house by the lake and knocked on the door to see if he was home. Of course Charles answered the door to his nephew. Sonic sat with his uncle telling him what happened after he left, tails almost destroying mobius caught charles by surprise "Wow now I definitely need to help you control the emerald if you plan to use that power." Sonic laughed as he agreed.

"before we even start training, we're gonna need a chaos emerald for starters." Said Charles, sonic realizes this and takes the game gear that his friend tails gave him, and he immediately ran out the door to find one. Charles started to think to himself.

"I hope I teach him how to control this godly power just in time for the upcoming tournament, he is going to need that power to survive in the battlefield."

end of chapter 1

Hey YA FOOLS! It's me, again I hope,everyone's having a great new year! Hopefully this part 2 of my sonic chaos series, will be better than the first one, right this chapter came to a stupid start. But who cares right? What ever see YA FOOLS! next week.


	2. Mighty armadillo

Super smash bros. 5 chapter 2: Mighty armadillo.

sonic successfully brought back a red chaos emerald back, and so the training begins. As Charles was inspecting the gem, sonic had. Noticed a boat on the lake headed at their direction, "hey uncle chuck? There's someone headed towards us." Charles grabbed a pair of binoculars to see it.

The figure jumped high into the air, away from his small vessel, and landed right in front of sonic and Charles. "Which one of you is professor Charles?" Spoke the figure. Charles hid the emerald behind his back "yes I am him." Responded Charles. "I am mighty armadillo, I've come here to seek a way to properly contain my new found powers." Said mighty.

His fur body is black with red thick armor, which rounds from the forehead above to the lower back up. Mighty's ears are side facing the funnel-shaped like real-life's armadillo. Mighty's skin color along with ears, mouth, arms and belly is yellowish-tan. "What do you mean?" Asked Charles, mighty reached for his bag and pulled out a blue chaos emerald. "With this emerald I have somehow managed to control time!"

Sonic was interested in hearing this. "One day I was hiking up the mountains, until the sky turned grey, next thing I knew the mountains themselves started to levitate off the ground, all I could do is hang on and wait for a possible death. Until everything slowly went back to its original state, that's when this blue gem fell from the sky, of course it's beauty got me attracted to it, so of course I attempted to take it, as soon as I grabbed it there was a big flash and everything around me was frozen, the birds stood in place,the water stopped running, and the wind stopped blowing. Everywhere I go this new ability goes off and on, and so I came here, for someone told me that this place would teach me how to control this godly power."

Charles, asked sonic to go for a run while he explains what the chaos emeralds are. Of course sonic took this chance to run.

end of chapter 2


	3. The mysterious girl

Super smash bros. 5 chapter 3: mysterious girl.

Sonic is currently taking a short run that his uncle told him to do, so he can tell Mighty armadillo what the chaos emerald is. Meanwhile near bye, there's trouble. A pack of police are currently chasing a rabbit girl with a brown Potato sack. The police are catching up to this mysterious rabbit girl, and fast. From the sack she pulls a yellow chaos emerald. She held the gem with a tight grasp, and with the other hand she balled up to a fist. The inside of her hand started to spark bolts of electricity, and threw 3 lighting bolts towards the police, successfully defeating 7 of them.

The girl realized what she had done, and sat down in the ground to rest, "wow so you have the power of chaos as well huh? Cool!" Said sonic as he startled the rabbit girl, he had been watching the whole time, "who the hell are you?!" Said the girl ready to shoot the blast again. "The names Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog


	4. Chapter 4

Super smash bros. 5 chapter 4: Bunnie "Rabbot" D'Coolette

Sonic picked up a girl named Bunnie " rabbot" D'Coolette. She to also controls the power of chaos. Sonic and Bunnie return to Charles house, Bunnie was hypnotized by the beautiful view of the lake. Mighty and Charles, came outside to see sonics new friend.

"hello sonic, welcome back, I see you found your self a new friend, excuse me miss but what is your name?" Asked Charles. " Bunnie "Rabbot" D'Coolette

" she replied.

Bunnie is a golden rabbit with light orange-brown/blonde hair, vibrant emerald-green eyes, a tuft of hair sticking down in front of her face, mainly over her left eye and between a usually-erect right ear and always floppy left ear. She wears a pink-purple leotard with a black belt that covers the parts of her torso that aren't robotic, leaving the upper chest and shoulder exposed, and Western-styled clothes on and off, usually consisting of a brown leather cowboy hat, and a brown leather cowboy jacket with was partially roboticized: both legs, her left arm, and shoulder are all robotic, because Dr. Robotnik tried to turn her into a robot.

"ok Bunnie, why have you come here? Asked Charles interested in learning her chaos ability. "Well, it all began back at dr. Robotnicks base, I was already half way roboticized, when all of a sudden the beam that would roboticize me broke, and then all the walls around me started to break apart and was lift to the air, I found the entire base floating above me, I looked around me and saw that the entire earth around me, was breaking apart. And from a far distance I saw a two tailed fox flying with a golden aura around him. I ignored it and took the opportunity to escape. After everything calmed down I saw a yellow gem fall from the sky, of course my greed caught on to me and I tried to catch it. As soon as I caught it every time someone tried to steal it from my hand, it would glow and I found my self able to shoot lighting from my hand. I would use this power to rob banks, for money you see.

Charles understood the circumstances, and told Bunnie about the chaos emeralds and the godly power she currently inherits. "Holy crap! Seriously!?" Bunnie said shocked at the power that she possess, "I don't think I'm ready for this kind of power!" She hand the yellow emerald to Charles In hopes of avoiding this power, of course he gave it back to her, "don't worry if you stay here you will be taught how to control your power, just like these two." Said Charles trying to convince her to join them as a third training partner. "Aww well screw it! Alright pops I'll join your little party." Bunnie accepted. Charles was glad to hear the new. Bunnie went to join her gifted friends.

Charles thought to home self, "alright so 3 candidates to enter the upcoming tournament."

the end of chapter 4

Hey YA FOOLS!? I'm crying and I just realized I love my mom so freaking much, no matter how much she drives me crazy. ? ﾟﾘﾭ? ﾟﾘﾢ? ﾟﾘﾢ? ﾟﾘﾔ? ﾟﾘﾌ? ﾟﾘﾌ? ﾟﾘﾁ?


	5. Training begins

Super smash bros. 5 chapter 5: The training begins.

The next day, our heroes woke up bright and early and lined up outside to get ready for training. "Ok everyone! Today you will start your training to learn how to control your recently discovered godly powers. But first, I wish to see your powers in action, do you see that tree over there? Your job is to use your powers and simply manipulate the tree with your powers." Explains Charles.

First up was was Bunnie. She walked up to her tree and set her hand on it with the chaos emerald in the other, she focused all her energy from the emerald to the tree and with one swift moment the tree was on fire, as if was strucked with lighting, she was amazed at this amazing power.

Next was mighty, he repeated the same motion from bunnies last demonstration, with his chaos control the tree he was touching turned grey and all the leaves fell off. "Amazing you fast forward the trees life force to winter even when it's still summer." Said Charles amazed by mighty's chaos control.

Charles already knows about sonics chaos blast, and its destructive power. "That's it for today everyone. Now that I know your abilities I will come up with training sections that will help control your abilities.

end of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Super smash bros. 5 chapter 6: The search for the x stone.

"Ok, for your first day of training here is your first test." Says Charles, he picks up a stone and write an x on it, and throws it deep into the woods. "Your test is to search for the small stone that has an x on it." Sonic, mighty and Bunnie, were very excited at this seemingly easy test. "If you don't bring the stone by sunset, no dinner!" Shouts charles. Sonic and his partners dashes right into the woods to begin the search.

Sonic was running all over the woods to see if he can find the emerald, but the only thing is that he is running so fast he has no option but to constantly glance around him.

Bunnie decided to find another stone and draw an x on her own, so she won't have to look for it

Mighty was walking around, climbing from tree to tree, taking his time looking for the stone.

As mighty was carefully searching for the emerald, a panther attacks him. Mighty startled, trips and lands on the ground, the Panther goes for mightys snaps out of paralyzation and jumps over the Panther to avoid him, mighty kicks the panthers neck causing the panthers neck to break. Mighty finds the x stone coming out of the panthers mouth, "he must have eaten it somehow." Guesses mighty (dumb ass.)

Times up, the sun sets. The winner is mighty. Charles and mighty stay inside to eat dinner, while Bunnie and sonic sleep outside till tomorrow morning.

end of chapter 6

Yep, such "intense" training, NOT!, lol


	7. Long story short

Super smash bros. 5 chapter 7: long story short

they had a test of speed, and sonic and mighty were tied.

end of chapter 7

Yeah I'm so sorry everything I typed was deleted this morning so yeah, my bad.


	8. The origin of the chaos emerelds

Super smash bros. 5 chapter 8: The origin of the chaos emeralds.

Mighty and sonic have been training extremely hard for weeks now, except Bunnie, who has been cheating constantly. Is. Now supposed to cook dinner every day. Charles requested a break for mighty, and sonic. That night while they were eating dinner Charles made an offer. "You boys have been working pretty hard in your training sessions, how about I tell you a story, about where your powers Come from, the origin of the chaos emeralds." Sonic and mighty were immediately hooked on the story.

Charles began, "A long time ago, long before both of you were born, the God of chaos was banished from the spirit world because of the pain and suffering he has caused there. Chaos was furious and attacked all of Mobius, until the God of order took on the form of a white echidna, and sealed Chaos in a large gem called "the master emerald." So Order took the task of guarding the master emerald, to keep from those who only sought to unleash Chaos back to the world. Order guarded got difficult every year. He guarded the master emerald, from thieves, to cults, to armies. He then decide to make his job a bit easier, he took seven little pieces of the master emerald, and turned them all to miniature, versions of the emerald, he inserted one of chaos powers in each gem. He called them chaos emeralds. And scattered them all over the world. One day, Order perished from this world, and over the years he has reincarnated himself to continue guarding it. To this day he still guards it in the body of an echidna."

Charles noticed that mighty and sonic fell asleep right in the middle of the story.

end of chapter 8

Well that one was better


	9. The tornement begins

Super smash bros. 5 chapter 9: the 5th annual super smash bros. tournament begins!

Sonic, and mighty have worked themselves to death everyday, wanting to become stronger with all their heart. For this morning they were surprised by Charles about the up coming event. This morning Sonic and mighty noticed that sonics uncles training is giving them strength and some control of their powers, Charles revealed that the training is not just about controlling their abilities, instead he is training them for the upcoming "super smash bros tournament."

Mighty and sonic were surprised and excited. Every year powerful fighters from different universes come to one and fight in a tournament, this year the world of mobius will be hosting it, the tournament was ran the God of a thousand dimensions Master hand. But this year is ran by new management, but no one knows who.

sonic remembers watching the event on tv, and his uncle signed them up, Mighty and Sonic got right up and trained more than they ever did. A week later, the tournament registrations are today, Charles gave them directions to the tournament, and soon mighty and sonic both dashed to the arena. Charles needed to grab something's before he was to go watch, he was very excited to see how much they had improved. Bunnie of course stole 2 tickets to the arena.

Sonic and mighty made it, around them was a lot of people from other universes coming to fight and watch. The tournament will start soon.

end of chapter 9

thank god I was waiting to get to this point. Finally things get a bit interesting.?


	10. Battle royale auditions

Super smash bros 5 chapter 10: Results of training.

Sonic and Mighty stood in front of the gates of the arena, they were excited to get an opportunity to be know throughout the universe, the noticed that sonics uncle Charles and Bunnie was signing them both up for the auditions, Charles explains of this years rules.

"Sense the tournament is under new management allow me to explain this years rules,

1. There must be 8 fighters to participate each representing the universe there from. Which means one of you two will make it.

2. It will be a battle Royale against 137 characters

must make it to the top 8 in the auditions.

4. Apparently there aren't any ground rules, and yes killing is allowed. But! Do try to avoid that."

Sonic and Mighty enter the audition room, they notice a lot of strong looking fighters there, Mighty was actually starting to lose confidence. The battle Royale audition was going to begin in a few seconds, as soon as the announcer said "GO!" There was already smoke, gun fire, sword clashing, fist punching, and blood was in the air, it was like a war. Sonic noticed a large object headed straight towards him, it was none other but the giant evil reptilian king Bowser, from the mushroom kingdom, and he was ready to tackle sonic, sonic quickly dashed up toward his neck and kicked him towards a crowed of people. Sonic so far made a K.O of 6, sonic, for some reason felt even more powerful than before, thanks to the training.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the battlefield, mighty was also earning some , he thinks to himself that he could actually make it if he keeps this up. He notices that a fighter was personally challenging him, it was ryu from Japan, Mighty was very intimidated by this foe, they both got into fighting stances, Mighty foolishly makes the first attack, and runs right into ryus uppercut, Mighty's vision was suddenly fading to black.

Sonic was to busy earning it took him a while to turn around and witness his friend on the ground, with white pupils and blood leaking from his mouth.

end of chapter 10

Wow!


	11. Reaunion

Super smash bros. 5 chapter 11: Reunion.

Sonic rushed to the other side of the battlefield to check on his friend mighty who had been . near to death, on his way he was earning himself. He finally managed to get to his fallen comrade and held his body and started shaking him in hopes for mighty to get back up and fight, "yo hey mighty! Are you ok man speak to me bro!" Mighty tried to respond, but he was beaten pretty bad that all he could do was cough out blood, but he could barely speak.

"damn it *cough* even after all that hard training and hard work *cough* I'm still so weak *cough*." States mighty, "no way man your gonna make it just get up." Sonic tries to get mighty back up on his feet, little did sonic know he was only making it worse, "*cough* sonic stop, listen man, there can only be one of us that can enter the tournament I'm just clearly not strong enough yet, *cough* I lost fair and square sonic *cough* don't worry I'll just try again next time *cough* and I'll keep on trying until I win at least one tournament *cough*. Mighty slowly began to lose his vision, and soon he was finally .

Sonic tried dragging mighty to a near by corner away from the violence, but before sonic could set his down he was attacked by Diddy Kong, resident of D.K island attacked him with his powerful peanut gun riding on his jet pack. Before sonic react Diddy's pack exploded and the only evidence was a single revolver bullet left, it was not Diddy's, so who? Sonic thought to himself.

a familiar voice called out to sonic, "Ugh you of all people are here." Sonic turned around, it was Fang The Sniper that saved his and mightys life. Sonic pulled a big smile for he was glad and excited in seeing his old friends, "Holy crap! Fang!? Your here!?" Asked sonic excited, "hell yeah I could be famous plus I could get rich and famous if I entered duh." Fang shot a fighter next to him avoiding a K.O from him. Sonic and fang joined forces once more and decided to help each other get through the auditions, sonic would punch anyone who would attack fang, and fang would shoot anyone who attacked sonic.

Meanwhile outside the audition battlefield, in the café.

"Ugh seriously, I can't believe we actually did this for fang." Said a yellow squirrel, "well what did you expect I mean this is fang were talking about, I think we did a cool thing signing him up for this." Replied a yellow fox. The yellow fox looked out the window while drinking a strawberry smoothie and thought to himself, "I wonder how sonic is doing."

End of chapter 11.


End file.
